Rainy Day Symbolized Our Love
by Yhi
Summary: In 1919 at China, Sakura's family moved to Shanghai. After 31 years, Sakura's father kicked her mother and her out.She vowed to get revenge on all of them, and thus she met Syaoran. And the story of hatred, anger, jealosy and love had began..PLZRR
1. Prologue

****

Introduction

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura Kinomoto - Born from a rich family, with her beautiful mother Nadeshiko, living in an old apartment in the poor part of Shanghai, China. Sakura is very talented in singing, she was planning to get into a music university, but she doesn't have enough money. She's a very stubborn girl, but knows full well how to use her talent.

Li Syaoran - Also born from a rich family, already graduated from a university. He was a reporter for a local Shanghai newspaper; his job is to collect information about the people that he needs to interview. He's a perfectionist, always likes to help people that are in needs of help.

Tomoyo Kinomoto - Sakura's stepsister, very beautiful, unlike Sakura, Tomoyo don't have a singing talent seeing as they had the same father, but different mother. She was now study in Saint John University (a very famous university in Shanghai).

Touya Kinomoto - Tomoyo's blood-related big brother. Already graduated from university, work as a reporter, best friend with Syaoran, also in love with Sakura's best friend Yaqi Yu. He used to be a playboy, but after meeting Yaqi, he no longer played with girls' feeling, because he got Yaqi.

Eriol Hiiragizawa - Came from a poor family. He likes to joke around, but he'll be serious when he needs to be. He's the only child in the family, also one of Syaoran's bestfriend. He's a reporter, also know about Touya and his family background (they aren't best friend for nothing you know! ^.~). 

Nadeshiko Kinomoto - Sakura's beloved mother, a very beautiful, gentle and caring mother. Married Fujitaka (Sakura's father) in a young age, but is Fujitaka's eighth wife. She had 2 daughters the younger one is Sakura, the older one is Sakuya who died in age 14.

Sonomi Kinomoto - Tomoyo, Touya and Chitose's mother, Sakura's step mother, Fujitaka's nineth wife. She's beautiful, but cheated on Fujitaka, and had a son with another man. She's very greedy, unreasonable, and mean to Sakura and Nadeshiko.

Chitose Kinomoto - The youngest daughter of Sonomi, had the same attitude as Sonomi towards Sakura and Nadeshiko. She changed drastically after a huge lesson, her opinion on life has changed too.

Sakuya Kinomoto - Sakura's older sister, died in age of 14. She's very talented in playing instrument and horseback riding. Also out of all the children of Fujitaka, he love her the most.

Jiro Kinomoto - The youngest son of Fujitaka. He's very sneaky, selfish, and gets all the good thing, because he's the youngest, also he's a boy.

Fujitaka Kinomoto - Used to be a commander, nicknamed Black Panther. Having a fiery temper, great at fighting, horseback riding and gun shooting. Had 9 wives, but only loved one, he broke all his wives heart, because he couldn't returned their love since there's only one wife for him , in his entire life.

Yaqi Yu-Sakura's best friend, very pretty, reasonable and caring. Knows all about Sakura's confusing family background, and supported her all the way, helping her whenever they needed.

The first chapter will be posted soon. I hope that will clear things up and also there will be other characters showing up, hope you enjoy it!!! Ja Ne! ^.~


	2. I Will Get My Revenge On All Of You

****

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

I Will Get Revenge On All of You

In the year of 1910, around east north there's a brave commander, nicknamed Black Panther. He gets everything and anything he want, no one dare to say "no" to him. His fiery temper and skills had won many battle and earned many respects from his soldier and his best friend/vice commander Ranko Wong. Black Panther aka Fujitaka had many wives, by now he already had 7 at his early 30th. And so, the story began here.....

It was a nice sunny morning, soft breeze blew by, a young girl around the age of 18 was walking side by side with her aunt buying things in the side street. The girl is very beautiful, also graceful, you can tell she's from a rich and respectable family and had a very good education. She had long wavy dark gray hair with bright emerald green eyes, she was wearing a Chinese style everyday clothes, but it's not tight, it's comfortable, but showed her figure nicely. 

Suddenly, there's horses' whining sound, and an amount of soldiers behind Black Panther came rushing through the street, and warning people to stayed out of their way. Because the girl and her aunt's back is facing them, they didn't see the horses coming, when their about to cross the street, they saw them but was not quick enough to dodge them. So, the girl fell to the ground, and Fujitaka's horse is only a few meter away from step on her, when he saw her, and the horse is going to step on her. He quickly pulled the rope around the horse's neck and cause it to step on the sideway, and the girl is saved. She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly sit up, her aunt bring her to the other side, and allowed Black Panther's troop to continued their journey.

~Nadeshiko's POV~

I was walking around the market place with my aunt Orlean to shop for something. When suddenly a troop of soldiers coming towards us when we were about to crossed the street. I was terrified, so I trip and fell to the ground, the horse were about to step on me. Oh my god, this is the end of me! My eyes went wide, and I almost fainted, good thing the Black Panther pulled the horse to the sideway. I breathed a sigh of relief, i'm close to death today! My aunt quickly helped me up, and to the sidewalk to allowed Black Panther's troop pass. 

My aunt was checking to see if I was ok, "oh, my, Nadeshiko are you hurt? Did you scratch yourself? How are you feeling right now? She was horrified to see me, almost lost my chance to live on this world, if it wasn't for Black Panther, I had to agree, he looks handsome, but he's too old for me. I was assuring my aunt that I am perfectly fine, with no scratches what so ever, just a bit scared by the sudden event. While I was assuring her, Black Panther and his troops turned back, he looked straight into my eyes, and I felt a bit nervous by the way he's looking at me. He suddenly asked me a question....

~Fujitaka's POV ~

While my troop and I are passing by the girl I saved and the woman with her. I can't help but be mesmerized by her eyes, and suddenly I remember where I have seen that pair of eyes before. So, I stopped and turned back, I stopped in front of her, she looked up at me, I looked straight into her eyes, she looked a bit nervous by the way I'm looking at her. So, I asked her a question "what is your name?" "My name is Nadeshiko Tara, sir." I thought about it, Nadeshiko, it's a very beautiful name. So, I called Commander Wong, asked him how to write Nadeshiko Tara in Chinese, and tell him to do the rest ( he had done this before, and Commander Wong knows exactly what Fujitaka's talking about, and if you want to know what it is, you'll have to continued read the story!)

~End of The POVs~

After Black Panther finished his question, without a second word, he turned and rode away. Nadeshiko and her aunt Orlean was wondering why would the famous and merciless in killing Black Panther would asked Nadeshiko her name. But, they soon get over the situation and headed straight home. That night, after Nadeshiko finished her dinner, had her shower, brushed her teeth, she write in her diary telling it everything that happened today. When she is done, she climbed into her bed, and turned off her night lamp that are on the small bed table, beside her bed, and she fell into a dream.

Next Morning

When Nadeshiko woke up, she gets dressed, and had her breakfast. She was reading books in the house's library, when some servant came and informed her "there's a lot of soldier waiting outside and they requested to see you, and they are now talking to Master Tara." When Nadeshiko heard this, she thanked the servant, and rush to the waiting room and ready to ask what happened, when she saw several soldiers holding red wrapped boxes. She asked "what's going on?" "Oh, Miss Nadeshiko, you're here, great, these are the money and jewelries, Black Panther gave to your aunt and uncle to announce that you'd be his eighth wife." Said Vice Commander Wong. 

"I'm afraid you have to take these back, we are at least a well respect not to mention well educated family, we can't accept that our niece being Black Panther's EIGHTH wife." Replied Nadeshiko's uncle. 

"Mr.Tara, our commander respect you very much , he's brave and wealthy, he and Miss Nadeshiko are the perfect pair. Commander can provide the BEST of everything for your niece's needs if she becomes his wife. Our commander's fourth wife was the daughter of the emperor's personal literature teacher. Also, you knew full well, that our commander are definitely capable of ruined everything you have right now, if you dared to oppose his command." warned Vice Commander Wong. 

"Then, I guess, this is a forced marriage, we can't do anything but accept it?" questioned Mr.Tara. "You do not need to be worried, Nadeshiko is in good hand, Black Panther will take care of her, and make her happy." Said Vice Commander Wong. 

"Are you sure, I'll be happy, being his eighth wife?" asked Nadeshiko finally. 

"Trust me, Black Panther is a great man, if you married him, you wouldn't ever think about leaving him." stated Vice Commander Wong. "Alright, I'll accept the marrige, don't worry aunt and uncle, I can take care of myself, I don't want you to be in trouble because of me." Said Nadeshiko. 

They hugged her, and replied "Child, you had never given any trouble to us, we were willing to do it for you, because we care for you like our own daughter." "Thank you aunt and uncle, I'll try to visit as much as possible." Since V.C Wong got his answer, he left the stuff, and left to tell Black Panther the good news. 

When they open the box that supposedly contain the clothing for Nadeshiko to wear and attend the wedding, it was a red horseback riding costume. They gasped and said "don't tell me, he wants you to wear this for your own wedding." While they are talking about the costume, Nadeshiko is thinking to herself "I hope I made the right choice in marrying him."

The next day, the trip from the Tara to Black Panther's mansion, were filled with people at the sidewalk celebrating. After the ceremony, Nadeshiko had become the eighth wife of Black Panther, but now she could addressed him as Fujitaka. He only allowed family to address him like that. When time passed by, Nadeshiko really did fall in love with Fujitaka, but good time like these didn't last long.

1 years later

While Fujitaka booked a seat at a music theatre to listen to the performance. He spotted another that reminded him of her, he signal V.C Wong to do what he needs to do. After a few association, the girl's name is Sonomi High, and is now 19 years old. A month later, Sonomi became Fujitaka's ninth wife.

30 years later

A old man sitting at a window looking outside and think, suddenly there's a knock at the door. In came Sonomi holding a tray of hot tea, and greeted the man "Fujitaka, I had your favorite hot tea for you, do you want to drink it now?" The old man is Fujitaka replied "Sonomi, I was thinking about what happened in the past, I really missed Sakuya". Hearing this, Sonomi was boiling with anger inside, but remain calmed outside and said "why do you think of Sakuya, she already died, don't think about things that are sad. See, I had 4 children for you too, 2 sons and 2 daughters, shouldn't you think about them instead?" With that, she called the maid to get her daughter Tomoyo whose the second eldest in this family. But the maid replied that Tomoyo was still in school and have not come back yet.

Syaoran and Eriol

Tomoyo was waiting at the bus stop, and was waving good-bye to her friends at school. 

Syaoran and Eriol was trying to get into the office building and hoping to get an interview with Mr.Qing, but his bodyguard wouldn't let them take even one step closer to the building. While they argued, Mr.Qing was hugging a woman and walked out of the building, Eriol took this chance and take a picture of Mr.Qing and the girl. The bodyguard immediately tried to grab the camera, but Syaoran and Eriol had already been running for their lives, so the bodyguard was chasing them around the streets in Shanghai. 

While Syaoran and Eriol are running, Syaoran took the roll of film and hid it in his pocket, they keep running when the got on the bus, which is the bus Tomoyo is on, they hurriedly climbed up and keep running, but Eriol accidentally bump Tomoyo. She waited for the impact on fall to the ground, but it never came, she opened her eyes, to see Syaoran holding her to keep her from falling, she blush a shade of red, and stand up. By the time, the bodyguards had already got on the bus, Syaoran quickly gave Tomoyo the roll of film, and said "meet us at the next bus stop." With that, he and Eriol jumped out of the bus, and run. Tomoyo watch them run and put the film roll into her handbag.

Tomoyo's POV

The bus was quite crowded, I wonder if I can find a seat. I wondered silently to myself, just then, a boy with glasses is heading straight towards me, I can't find a place to dodge him, and he bump me and made me lose my balance, I waited for the impact, thinking its gonna hurt, but it never came, I opened my eyes, and staring into a pair of mesmerizing amber eyes, I can't and don't want to break the eye contact. But some people dressed as bodyguard came towards us and shattered the moment. 

The guy with the amber eyes gave me a film roll and whisper in my ear "meet me at the next bus stop." Then, he disappeared into the crowd and jumped out of the bus with the guy who pushed me accidentally. Should I wait for them at the next stop? I really want to see him again, I guess I'll wait for him then. I put the film roll into my handbag, and waited for the next stop.

End of POV

Back to Syaoran and Eriol, they have been dodging, running, and damaged several flags, to hide in the small ally but the bodyguard soon they had been surrounded in a small alley way, they surrender and gave the camera to the bodyguards, they took the film out and broke Eriol's camera and walked away. 

Eriol freaked and said "Oh no! My camera! It's broken, now the manager are going to kill me!!! Syaoran, if you're going to hand them the film roll, why didn't you just handed to them earlier? Or maybe give them the film roll and keep the camera? Now my precious camera is gone, I even told the manager, that the camera is here then I'm here, the camera is gone then I'm gone, he's going to fired me! 

After many complaining, Eriol finally calmed down, so Syaoran speaked up, "Eriol, I didn't gave the bodyguards the film, the one they took was the one that we take in the zoo, it's all about animals, and is filled with elephants, monkeys and many others. Now, if we hurry up, maybe we could get the real film back." With that, Syaoran leads Eriol to the destination. 

After Tomoyo got the film, she secretly kept it, she had a feeling she could trust that guy. So she waited at the bus stop for them, awhile later, Syaoran and the other guy, it was the guy that bump into her, they came toward her, stand in front of her. Syaoran politely ask Tomoyo "Thank you Miss. Can we have our film back now". 

Tomoyo decided to had a little fun with them so she put on a innocent dace and ask "what film? I don't know what you're talking about, I don't even know what it is, so I just stuff it under the bus' seat." Syaoran and Eriol's face paled "what the! Bus? Great, we had to chase the bus we might be able to get it back." "Syaoran, how can you be so careless and handed our important picture to a little girl, anyway, let's go!" 

When they were about to run and chase the bus, Tomoyo suddenly called out "is this what you're looking for?" They turned around and found Tomoyo holding a roll of film, the same roll of film that had Mr.Qing's picture in it. Syaoran took the picture and asked her "tell me, if you don't know us, then why did you kept the film for, and waited in here for us, what if we're the bad guys?" Tomoyo answer "because I made a bet with myself, and I bet that you're a good guy, but if you're not, then I'll just returned the film to the police station." "But what if we kidnapped you before you could get to the police station? 

Anyway, I guess you win the bet, we're not bad guy we are reporters from Shanghai Seng Newspaper. I am Syaoran Li, and this is my friend Eriol Hiiragizawa." "Oh, Shanghai Seng Newspaper, my brother works there, I guess you really aren't bad guys after all." replied Tomoyo. "Oh? Who's you're brother?" asked Eriol. "My brother is Touya Kinomoto, and my name is Tomoyo Kinomoto." said Tomoyo. "So, you're Touya's sister, we're bestfriend with Touya, the people at the newspaper building called us the "Three Swordsmen", not real swordsman of course, its just a nickname." replied Eriol. With that the three chat like old time friend all the way, they even walked Tomoyo home.

Somewhere In The Poor Part of Shanghai

A girl in the age of 18 close to 19, was getting dressed, and was ready to go outside the pouring rain. She had bright emerald eyes, and silky auburn hair. A lady came from the kitchen and tell the girl "Sakura, be careful out there in the rain, and don't lose the umbrella, this is the last one we had. Remember don't get angry at your father, always remember to ask him nicely ok? Now off you go, come back soon." said the lady known as Nadeshiko, but she aged very much. The girl Sakura said "don't worry mom, I will ask father nicely, and I won't let Sonomi or any of them get on me." replied Sakura with a lot of confidence. 

After much difficulties, and Sakura again lose her umbrella, and cover in dirt headed toward the Kinomoto Residence. She rung the bell, the maid that carried an umbrella came out, and quickly escort Sakura into the house, in case Sakura caught a cold. Sakura stand in the middle of the living room, in the large mansion, her anger doubled, but she remained calmed for the sake of her mother. 

While Sakura was waiting, Chitose who had just finish conversing with her friends, start to complaining about Sakura and throw nasty words at her. But Sakura didn't flinch, but inside she was boiling with anger. Later, Sonomi came descended down the stair, she looked at Sakura and said some sarcastic remarks towards her and Sakura couldn't control any longer, she told Sonomi to shut up, and they started an huge argument. 

It ended, when Sakura said "this is dad's house, if I want to come then I will, you're not my mother, you have no right telling me what to do, and where to go." Sonomi was about to argue back when Sakura's father Fujitaka came down the stair, because he heard a huge commotion down stair, and figure it was because of Sakura's visit. He came down, to see Sakura all wet from head to toe, he came in front of her. Sakura started "Father, I came here to get this month's money." 

"I know, Sonomi go up stair and get $20 for Sakura." Sonomi walked upstair, but Sakura say to Fujitaka "Father, $20 isn't enough for us, it's been 3 month since we paid the rent, we still owned the people in the market money for our groceries, mother and I need more clothing, plus my shoes is opened holed, the person who fixed my shoes can't fixed it any more. And mother's sickness had been getting worse, I need money to get her to see the doctor." "So, how much do you want?" Without hesitating, Sakura said "$200". Sonomi shrieked "$200, are you crazy, please you only need money for your mother and you, 2 people. But here, we have plenty of people we need to feed, and beside you think your father is still rich like before, please, we are here to run away from those outsiders, we're not here for vacation!" "Sonomi's right Sakura, you need to understand father's situation too." said Fujitaka. 

Hearing this, Sakura's anger flared up "So, you have money for maids, you have money to buy bracelets for Tomoyo, have money to own a horse, have money to own a car, have money to buy new stuff for Chitose and Jiro, but you can't spare $200 for mother and I for the important things WE need?" Now, Fujitaka is angry also, "this is my money, who are you to tell me how to use it, I'll use it on anyone I want to, you have no right to talk to me like that!" By the time, Sakura's face was streaked with tears "dad, you loved mother before, and I am your daughter too, you know, do you really want us to become homeless because we can't paid the rent!!!" screamed Sakura. 

Fujitaka can't take it any more, he slapped Sakura across the face and command Touya who just came down the stair to get his horse rope (you know the one where people that are riding horse have the another rope, and hit the horse in its legs, so the horses will run faster, it's that thing.) Although Touya doesn't want to, but he couldn't disobey Fujitaka, so he reluctantly got his horse rope, but hesitated in handing it to him. Fujitaka took it forcefully, and tell everybody to step aside, he's going to teach Sakura a lesson on respecting him (that's what he think, when poor Sakura-chan didn't do anything wrong :(, (so cruel). Sakura shakily replied " no, you can't hit me, you had no right to hit me, these years you had never done a father's job, you have absolutely no right to touch me at all!!!!" 

After Sakura's voice died down and fall to the ground, Fujitaka swiped the rope across her face, and started beating her up left and right, everyone was there watching her getting beaten up, Tomoyo wants to convince Fujitaka but stopped by Sonomi, they just continued standing watching Sakura getting beat up, Jiro was hiding his smile and Sonomi and Chitose was smirking at the side. After a while of Fujitaka's beating and Sakura's screaming, Fujitaka stopped, the image of Sakura getting beaten up was hunting him, so he stop, but when Sakura was able to stand up, Fujitaka told Sonomi to get $200 for Sakura. 

Sonomi unhappily handed the money to Fujitaka, when Sakura was able to stand, she lifted her beaten up face, and gazed murderously at everyone of them including Fujitaka. When she finally say something she said "you'll be sorry. You'll all be sorry for ever treating me this way, I'll get my revenge, when the victories are mine, I'll laugh while watching you people suffer!" She took the money from Fujitaka, and throw it high up in the air, while it's falling down, she said " one day, I'll be back, and get my revenge. (looking at Fujitaka) I'll never accept your money, EVER again, you hurt me, you break the only connection we had as a family. You're not my father, I don't ever want to see you again!!!! With that, Sakura run out of the mansion, and into the rain, taking her beaten up body and use her determination to get home, the only place she'll felt warm and comfort, because there's the only person, who's waiting for her to come back to her. She'll care for her, love her, and do anything for her. That only person is her wonderful mother Nadeshiko.

Well, how do you think of it. I know I made Fujitaka, Sonomi mean, but trust me, they are needed in the story to make it interesting, I made it a bit more detailed, and its only Sonomi who's the b**** ^.~. Hope you like this chapter! I'll soon updated, by the mean time, I hope many of you, who read this story to please review and give me some encouragement. Constructive flames are welcome, so I know what I could do to make it interesting. Thanks so much for people who actually review the previous chapter, thanks for your wonderful comment! Until then, See Ya Next Time!!~.^


	3. First Meeting And A Little Misunderstand...

****

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*Flashback To Previous Chapter*~

__

Sonomi handed the money to Fujitaka, when Sakura was able to stand; she lifted her beaten up face, and gazed murderously at every one of them including Fujitaka. When she finally say something she said "you'd be sorry. You'll all be sorry for ever treating me this way, I'll get my revenge, when the victories are mine, I'll laugh while watching you people suffer!" She took the money from Fujitaka, and throw it high up in the air, while it's falling down, she said " one day, I'll be back, and get my revenge. (Looking at Fujitaka) I'll never accept your money, EVER again, you hurt me, and you break the only connection we had as a family. You're not my father, I don't ever want to see you again!!!! With that, Sakura run out of the mansion, and into the rain, taking her beaten up body and use her determination to get home, the only place she'll felt warm and comfort, because there's the only person, who's waiting for her to come back to her. She'll care for her, love her, and do anything for her. That only person is her wonderful mother Nadeshiko.

~*End Of Flashback*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First Meeting And A Little Misunderstanding

While Sakura was running out of the Kinomoto residence, it was still raining very hard, everyone in the Kinomoto residence was still shocked at Sakura's speech. Tomoyo watching the whole scenes displayed before her eyes, she felt really bad for Sakura, and this feeling only children whose been thorough these would understand. So, she decided she's going to help them, after all, aunt Nadeshiko have taken care of her, when her own mother was busy. She quietly slipped away from her family, and went up stair, she took everything that are worth of money, collected them in a bag, and ready to give to them, without her mother knowing.

Back To Where Sakura Is...

When Sakura run out of the Kinomoto residence, a wave of anger, hatred, disappointment and pain went through her, her body ached, and her heart broke. Her father was cruel enough to beat her up with the horse rope he had always carried when he goes for battles. Sakura was so deep in her thought, she didn't noticed a young man riding a bike was heading towards her, and so she collapse to the cold, wet and solid ground.

~Sakura's POV~

I was engaged in my thought I didn't noticed a bike was heading towards me. When I finally realized, it was too late, the bike is only a short distance away from me. The person whose riding the bike saw me too late, due to the pouring rain, the person quickly turned the back to his left/my right. But the person was not quickly enough, so the bike's tire wheel scraped my legs a bit, so I lost my balance and falls hard on the cold, wet and solid ground. Just when I thought I was already wet enough as it is. The person quickly put down his bike, and headed toward me, I barely saw his face, but figure it was a young man my age, he kneeled a bit, so he's in my level, and he carefully help me up, and asked me.....

~Syaoran's POV~

I was on my way back home, but it was pouring rain outside, I was soaked inside out. So, when I was near the Kinomoto residence, meaning I'm close to getting home, I hurried up a bit, but I didn't see a girl in front of me, and I was heading towards her direction. When I'm able to see I quickly turned the bike to the left, but the girl still got hit, and fell to the ground. I was worried, I hope I didn't hit her too hard, and prayed that she's okay. So, I quickly put my bike on the side, and carefully help the girl up, not knowing where I have hit her. Seeing, she had scratches everywhere, and a lot of bruises, her face are bleeding under the skin; I panicked, knowing that the bike didn't cause these. I know that it might not be appropriate to ask, but I asked anyway, seeing her condition "Miss, you're hurt everywhere, are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't looking, I'll bring you to the hospital." 

~End of POVs~

"It's okay, you didn't hit me. Just leave me be." Sakura wobbly stand up and fell again. "Seeing you like this, I couldn't bare to leave you here, did you had any accident?" Sakura looked down at herself, she really is a mess. _ Mom would be worried, I can't let her see me like this, maybe this stranger could help me, _**thought Sakura. "You don't need to take me to the hospital, just could you help me find a place where I can rest for a little while?" **

"Hmm....my place is near, I can help you tended your wounds, why don't you come with me?" Seeing the look on her face, he quickly added "don't worry, I'm not a bad guy, I'm just worried about your condition". She finally asked me " you don't even know me, why do you bother helping me?" Syaoran answer "because your hurt, and I need to help you, it's not right to leave a girl with bruises everywhere in this kind of weather. If you come with me and let me help you tend your wounds, your family wouldn't be so worry about you."

~Sakura's POV~

I was shocked to hear those words coming from a stranger, when my own family beats me up, well technically my family, but now, it'll be ex-family, I never wanted to have any connections towards those "people". I managed a small smile for him, "thank you, my mom is still waiting for me, I can't let her see me like this, she'll get a heart attack. Okay, I'll come to your house, it couldn't be worse than the weather". He smiled caringly at me, I can't help even in this condition, so I blushed a bit, my heart told me that I can trust this kind-hearted stranger. So, he help me get on to his bike, lent me his rain jacket and hat and take me to a small apartment building, I keep following not wanting to get lost, the place is 10x bigger than where mom and I live. Soon, we are only the fourth floors, stopped at room #436. He unlocked the door, and invited me in; the place is pretty clean for a male that lived with his friend that's what he told me. All and all, the place gives a very comfy and warm feeling, although it's very masculin, but what do you expect for a place that's filled with 2 boys. While I was deep in thought, I bump into a punching bag, he leads me to a room, and give me some clothes to change, and goes outside, before he go, I said "Thank you, ermm...". He smiled and said in return "my name is Syaoran Li, miss." "Ah, Thank you Mr.Li." "You're welcome Miss, you go change, I'll wait outside, and if you need anything just called me." I nodded, he left, so I take a look at the room, its very clean, organized and green. I take it, Mr. Li must really like green, and the shirt he lends me to change is green, his bed sheets, curtain, and pillowcases they're all green. I quickly took the shirt and put it on, but my clothes is still underneath, I let my shoulder length auburn hair down, so it could get dried. 

~Syaoran's POV~

Now, I was waiting outside for the girl. That's right, I still didn't get her name and how come she's in such a bad condition, I guess I'll just asked her after she comes out. I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice that the girl came out, but when the sound of door clicked, it brought me back to reality. 

~End Of The POVs~

After close the door, Sakura turn and see Syaoran looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something, but seeing as she's so quiet, he started the conversation first. "How come you didn't change?" Sakura replied "I only need a shirt to keep me warm, I'll change when I get home. Do you have any hair dryer?" Sakura asked. (For people whose a bit confused, the timeline is 1950, so they do have hair dryer! Only its being poorly made. ^.^U) 

"Yes, I have that; I'll get it for you right now." Said Syaoran. A moment later, Syaoran came back with an old-fashioned metal-made hair dryer, he plug the plug in, and put it on the desk. Sakura picked up the desk while Sakura was busy fixing a cup of warm tea for her. She started it, then there's electricity, and a sudden "_BOOM_" startled Sakura very much, seeing this, Syaoran gently grabbed the dryer from Sakura, and carefully put it on the desk, to prevent the electricity goes out. "We had left this dryer here a long time, not really using it, since we're all boys we just use towel to dry ourselves up." Was Syaoran's explanation, hearing this Sakura nodded and seated herself on the couch, and drink the cup of tea Syaoran made for her, she relaxed a bit, but she's still hurting inside out. Syaoran seeing her relaxed expression, decided to ask her about her bruises, "why don't you tell me how did you get your bruises? Did you get robbed? Did someone hit you really badly? Do you still remember the person who hit you? You want to go to the police station? What's your name? And the question goes on, until Sakura couldn't take Syaoran's interrogation anymore, seeing as she's already not feeling well. So she said 

"what do you want from me? A personal interrogation? I don't need you or the polices' help." Sensing the frustration, Syaoran decided to drop the questioning about her bruises, instead he asks "how come you're in front of the Kinomoto residence? Usually, thieves or robbers won't go there, seeing as the light in the residence is always so bright. And the people inside the house are really nice, they would.. will to help you out." Stated Syaoran. Sakura hearing what Syaoran said, face paled, then a sudden anger and realization hit her, and she said "you know the Kinomotos, are you one of their friends? 

Hearing the hostile tone Sakura use, Syaoran confusedly answer, "Oh, I'm not very familiar with the owner, but his son Touya and I are best friends."

"_Friends, FRIENDS?!?! How can I be so stupid, there's hints flashing, and I'm oblivious to it, thinking it really is a mere stranger wanting to help me!"_** The more Sakura thought about it, the angrier she gets. She turns to Syaoran. "Now, I know you didn't just passing by, you were actually going to visit them right? I should have known, I should have KNOWN. I need to go now, I don't want to have anything to do with people that are friends with the Kinomotos." Replied Sakura with clenched fists. "Here's your shirt, and I don't want to have anything to do with you." Seeing Sakura was about to go, Syaoran tried to grab Sakura, to prevent her from leaving, since it was still raining outside. But Sakura had already made it to the door, when she open it, a navy blue haired guy wearing glasses, fell to the floor. She was surprised, but quickly snapped out of it, when she heard the nevy blue haired guy call Syaoran's name, and looked at him.**

~Eriol's POV~

It was pouring outside; I had just gotten into the apartment building me and Syaoran my room mate shared. It's neither too big nor too small, just the right size for 2 single guys. By the time I got in front of the door, I was searching for my key, when a heard some girl talking, so being the curious me, I push my ear to the door, and try to understand what the girl are saying. I was having a big grin on my face, since when is the perfectionist Syaoran had a girlfriend, I was determined to ask him about that later. I was so deep in thought, I didn't noticed the door getting unlocked, and when I finally coming back to my sense, the door already opened wide, I was too surprised to reacted or prevent myself from hitting the ground, so I fell to the ground, I instinctively checked my camera, _thank god its fine, or else I'll just commit suicide, without this camera the boss is sure going to kill me._** "Syaoran Li, are you trying to kill me, without this camera I'll get fired!" I get up very quick when I saw the hint that he kept giving me, I turned around, and I see the girl had shoulder-length auburn hair and emerald green eyes, but they seem dull. Her face is clearly showing surprise and anger, I wonder why. I introduced myself to her anyway, "Hi, my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, nice to meet you." But she didn't introduce herself, instead she push me away, and headed toward the stair.**

~End Of The POV~

Syaoran was about to go after her, when Eriol stopped him, and asking him questions like "Syaoran Li! Where did you find a girlfriend like that? How did you met her? Why is she having tear streaked face? How come she's wet and her hair is messy? Did you do something to her? And all the more questions from the oh-so-curious Eriol. Syaoran was annoyed that, Eriol stopped him from chasing the girl he bump to in the rain, he hope he could meet her again, and next time, he'll ask her, but before that he had to blame Eriol first. "You don't understand Eriol, I met her in the rain she was cover with bruises, she might have great news for us to report. I wanted to find out what happened to her, so I take her here to dried herself, but for some unknown reason (Yhi: dense Syaoran) she suddenly turned really angry and was ready to leave. But your surprised *dropped by* stopped her, you could have help me instead of stopping me letting her go and throwing million questions into my head!" finished Syaoran. Eriol with a sheepish looked, and said an apologies, then he spotted the hair dryer, and while picking it up commented "Syaoran your such a great buddy, knowing I'll be wet from head to toe, you ready a hair dryer for me!" Before Syaoran could stop Eriol, he had already turned it on, and because his hair contain too much static, it spiked up straight, a caused a really funny site. Syaoran, who watched the whole thing, wanted to laugh out loud, but don't want to hurt Eriol's feeling, his hair is already a mess. _"That'll be a get back, for him to lose my great news source."_** Thought Syaoran grinning widely. Somewhere in his mind, it told him that the girl he met is definitely unusual, without Syaoran noticing Sakura was always unconsciously appeared in his mind.**

Well, sorry for the late updated! I was so happy, that people reviewed!!!! THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED, YOU HAD JUST MADE MY DAYS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and keep up with the reviewing!!! (*Wink*) ^.~!!! 


	4. An Interview At Moonlight Shanghai

****

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*Flashback To Previous Chapter*~

__

Eriol with a sheepish looked, and said an apologies, then he spotted the hair dryer, and while picking it up commented "Syaoran your such a great buddy, knowing I'll be wet from head to toe, you ready a hair dryer for me!" Before Syaoran could stop Eriol, he had already turned it on, and because his hair contain too much static, it spiked up straight, a caused a really funny site. Syaoran, who watched the whole thing, wanted to laugh out loud, but don't want to hurt Eriol's feeling, his hair is already a mess. "That'll be a get back, for him to lose my great news source." Thought Syaoran grinning widely. But somewhere in his mind, it told him that the girl he met is definitely unusual, without Syaoran noticing Sakura was always unconsciously appeared in his mind.

** **

~*End Of Flashback*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An Interview At Moonlight Shanghai

After leaving Syaoran Li's apartement, Sakura quickly ran home using all her energy. When she's finally home, not wanting to worry her mother, since she's been very sick lately, and Sakura doesn't want her to worry about her. She quickly grabbed a towel, wanting to head to her room, but her mother Nadeshiko came out. Seeing Sakura home, she was relieved, since its pouring outside, she wouldn't want her daughter to catch a cold, but when she saw that Sakura's clothes was all ragged, she's worried. She asked in a feared and worried tone, "Sakura, how come your clothes are all wrinkled and ragged? Why are you using towel to cover your face? Are you hurt? Let me see!" Hearing this Sakura panicked, she replied in a shaking tone "Don't worry mom, I'm al-rigg-ht, I'm just ti-rrred, I'll go to my room now." 

Before Sakura got any further, Nadeshiko grabbed Sakura's arm lightly, and turned Sakura, so she was facing her, and pulled her towel away from her face. What she saw, was what scared her, she could have fainted, but she managed to said Sakura "oh my god, you've been beat up." By now, Sakura was already teary and replied "mom, I hate them! I hate them!". "Them? Whose them?" "They are the Kinomoto family, whose living in the large mansion!" "Who hit you?" Sakura hesitated, but replied "the Black Panther." "Your father? He did this to you? What did he hit you with?" Nadeshiko's heart felt like someone had use a hammer to shattered into million pieces that can't be restored. Sakura said "he used that never leave his side's horse wipe!" Hearing this, Nadeshiko couldn't help but felt a huge amount of bitterness inside her, she hugged Sakura tightly, and both of them break down crying for awhile. After that, they both calm down, Nadeshiko silently glance outside the window, to see the rain drops dripping down and softly fell to the ground, and created a puddle. Sakura sensing her mother's silence suddenly said "don't worry mom, without him we can survive. I'll go find a job starting tomorrow, after all I'm 19 years old, and I do have a high school diploma." 

Sakura said with a small smile, then Nadeshiko turned to her and said "but I thought that you always wants to get into that music university." Hearing that Sakura's eyes turned sad with disappointment, she also turned to the window and replied in a soft voice "university? She sighed deeply that'll probably happened in my next life." Nadeshiko looked sadly at her only daughter, the night were raining hard, and it reflect the mood Sakura and Nadeshiko are feeling.

Sakura quickly get dress and trying her best to hide the bruises around her body, and goes out hoping to find a job that could support her mother and her. With all the interviews Sakura gone to, none of them will accept her, neither she's too young or she's inexperienced. It's the same routine for the next few days, wake up, dressed, and out to find a job. Sakura was getting impatient, for her mother and her don't have much money left, and they still own the owner's rent money for the apartment. Since its afternoon, Sakura can only go find her best friend and ask for her help, for if she still can't get any money, they'll be forced to get kicked out and starve to death. Think about letting her mother living on the street pained her, she had to get some money. She started heading toward The University of Art, when she's there, she quickly find the classroom her best friend was in. Apparently, they were doing sketching, so she softly knocked on the window to try and get her attention, she didn't get her attention, but the boy that's close to the window. She did a gesture signally for him to called her friend for her. He nodded "hey Yaqi, your best friend is here." The girl name Yaqi quickly turned to face the window and it immediately brighten with delight, Sakura made a hand gesture for them to talk outside, she nodded. 

When they're outside, Yaqi squealed with delight, and hugged Sakura, but soon calm down and said in a pretend-to-be-mad tone "Sakura, I missed you so much, you never came to visit me anymore. It's been a long time since a last saw you!" Sakura giggled lightly and said "Yaqi, you never change! Whenever you sees me, putting all the blame toward me. If you miss me, then why didn't you come and visit me?" Yaqi suddenly turns dramatic and said "It's really not my choice, you had no idea how hard and strict the teachers are to us!" She whined a little playfully, hoping Sakura will buy it. With no such luck, Sakura sees right through it, and said "I don't think so, it's probably more on the colorful side!" And holding the creamed colored fabric with different colors paint on it. With a big sigh, Yaqi said "I can't help it, whenever we had to do a work, it'll always get dirty." They laughed for awhile, until Sakura suddenly quiet down, and Yaqi ask "What's wrong? Something bothering you? *A bit thoughtful* Oh, I know, you must be in love!" Sakura giggled a bit and replied "Such good thing don't happened on me!" Sakura quickly pulled Yaqi to the bush, make sure no one is watching, she said "Yaqi, do you any money with you?"

She pulled out a few coin. "A few, why?" Yaqi ask with confusion. "Can I borrow them?" "Did something happened?"

Sakura pulled her long sleeve up, and show Yaqi her elbow, a big strip of dark purple bruise was on it. "This is my great father's master piece, a few days ago, I go there to get the monthly money, but I didn't get one cent, instead I get back with a beaten up body, the bruises is everywhere, the face had some too, but it disappeared already. I tried to get a job after the bruises on my face healed, but wherever I go to get a interview, they don't accept me, and now my mother and I are in short of money, we couldn't be able to stand it any long-...," before Sakura can finish, Yaqi said "wait here, I'll get people to donate some money." So, she run off to every classroom, leaving Sakura waiting anxiously at the bush area. Half an hour later, Yaqi return, "here's a few dollars, use it for emergencies, the students don't carry much money with them, I'll tried to get some more for you, when I get home." Sakura looked at Yaqi gratefully, and soon, both girl departed.

****

Tomoyo

Tomoyo was sitting on her bed hugging her dog "happy". In her mind, flashback to the event with her father and Sakura, it's been a few days since Sakura's announcement towards her family. Tomoyo knows that Sakura were having a huge problem with surviving, since they don't have much money left, and a idea suddenly light up in Tomoyo's head. She quickly find her treasure box, inside it contained all her allowance and her jewelry. So far, she had $20 in total, she quickly put them in her handbag, and find a new pair of shoes, wrap it up, and put it in her bag also, and left to take the next bus that are passing the area where Sakura and her Aunt Nadeshiko lived.

A Few Minutes Later

Tomoyo got off the bus, and started walking towards Sakura's apartment. When she stand in front of the door, she gently knock on it, a voice called out hold on, and in a second the door opened and revealed Tomoyo's Aunt Nadeshiko appeared in front of her. A minute later, Tomoyo sat down, while Nadeshiko prepare a cup of tea for her, Tomoyo thanked her, and pulled out the money she ready for them and handed to her. Nadeshiko looked at the money with confusion, and turned her questioning glance to Tomoyo. Tomoyo softly smiled and replied "I know that you and Sakura had trouble survive without some money, so I collect my allowance and give them to you." Nadeshiko smiled and replied "I can't accept the money, Sakura won't like it, beside what about you?" "you needn't worry about me. I always use dad's money, and this is dad's money too, it's still his responsibility to take care of you and Sakura." "Yes, but-..., No, buts, its settle just don't tell Sakura ok. And here, this shoes, I only wear it twice, so its still new, gives this to Sakura, if she's going to interview for jobs the least I can help her with is give her a proper and comfortable shoes she can wear." Tomoyo continued "Beside, her shoes already had a big hole, just don't let Sakura know that it was me who gave it to you, ok?" "Oh, and Aunt Nadeshiko, please convince Sakura to not argued with dad, to tell you the truth, that night Sakura had really broke dad's heart by saying all those harsh words at her, its really partially her fault also-...", Tomoyo was stopped mid-sentence by Sakura.

Sakura's POV

I was on my way back from Yaqi's university, I got $3 dollors from her, (A/N: Just to let you know, back then the stuff is really cheap, so there $3 could compare with the present $50 or so...I think or maybe more) I was about to call out that "I'm home", but I heard Tomoyo's voice, so I press my ear against the door and listen. "And here, this shoes, I only wear it twice, so its still new, gives this to Sakura, if she's going to interview for jobs the least I can help her with is give her a proper and comfortable shoes she can wear." Tomoyo continued "Beside, her shoes already had a big hole, just don't let Sakura know that it was me who gave it to you, ok?" "Oh, and Aunt Nadeshiko, please convince Sakura to not argued with dad, to tell you the truth, that night Sakura had really broke dad's heart by saying all those harsh words at him, its really partially her fault also-..."after hearing that I just can't control my anger any longer, I burst into their moment, I went up straight to her, by looking at her face I can tell I surprised her, anyway, I went up to her and said "take your stuff and leave my home, I don't want your fake pities!" Then, I hold up the shoes, "what? Give me your old shoes that you don't like! Let me tell you something, I don't want your garbages, this is not a garbage dump, why don't you go back to your comfy big room and stay there! Look at my home and think about your mansion, look at my mom and think about your mom, look at me and think of you. I used to be just like you, but my life ruined when your family kicked us out. And now, you came here to give me your garbage. Take you stuff, your kindness, and your everything and leave. I don't want anything from you or the Kinomotos. There's nothing you and your family can do to change my mind, now LEAVE!!!!!"

End Of Sakura's POV

After Sakura's speech, Tomoyo felt shame, and quickly gather the shoes and money then left. Nadeshiko was speechless, and felt so bad for what Sakura had said to Tomoyo, but she knew her daughter take pride to say what she think is right. She knows that its because when she got beaten no one, not one person helped her that's why she hate all of them. Unable to take the sudden event that just occurred, she sit down on the couch. Sakura seeing this, ask "mom are you alright?" Nadeshiko replied "Sakura, what you've said to Tomoyo earlier was way too harsh, after all she is your sister!" "I know mom, but right at this moment I just couldn't brought myself up to forgive Tomoyo, maybe one day, when dad will finally clear his mind, and looked around, and finding out the truth, I'll forgive them, and I'll apologize to Tomoyo then, but now it isn't the time, I'm sorry." "It's okay, Sakura. I understand, but give your father some time, and maybe one day you two will get a long!" With that said, Sakura and Nadeshiko shared a hug, and prepare for dinner.

The Next Day

Sakura was visiting Moonlight Shanghai Enterprise Corporation, thinking she might be able to get a secretarial job there. When she got there, she thought that the title for the building was different than the title that's printed in the newspaper. But she still go inside, what she saw was what shocked her the most. In front of her was a huge stage, a woman dress in a skimpy red strapless dress was singing in the front. With dancers that dress in a very, VERY short skirt dancing around their assigned chair. She called out, hopefully to ask the manager what is this place. "Is Manager Wu here? I'm here to interview." "Then a man slowly walked up to her, and said in a rather rude tone "why are you doing in her?"

"I'm here to interview."

"Interview? Go to the backroom office, stupid doorman, can't even do his job properly."

When he was able to take Sakura away, she ask:

"Excuse me! But are you really looking for someone to do the paper work?"

"Don't you understand, we're looking for a dancer for this dancing place" (A/N: kind of like what we now called club.) 

"Oh, in that case, I'll leave then." While Sakura left, she murmured under her breath "I'm being a kinomoto, I came here to become a dancer what a joke." Just then, a man called her "did you get your resume? Let me have a look." So, Sakura walked to his side, before handing her resume to the man around 50 or so, she said "I only do, paper work." then hand it to him. The man look at it, and said "humm...Sakura Kinomoto, only 19?" he looked at her questioningly. Sakura nodded her head, this time the performer and the singer stopped to see their boss's reaction. Instead, he said to the singer " Rose, don't stop, continue the performance." The woman known as Rose nodded, and start the performance once again. While she's singing, Sakura looked on with great interest, and softly said to herself "I can sing better than her." And the man heard her, and said "What did you say?" Sakura replied proudly "I said I can sing better than her! But I won't sing in places like this." The man obviously stunned said "I don't believe you, in this time around kids will only say but wont do." Seeing Sakura hesitated he continued "this is not a school reunion party, this is a grand stage providing entertainment for the riches, what you say is always better than how you sing!" Hearing this, Sakura went straight up the stage, went across it, get a stand microphone. While she's doing all this, the man tell the people on the stage to stopped and let Sakura do whatever she want. After Sakura got the microphone she went to the orchestra and ask "can you please play Jambalaya", with that she went to the center of the stage, and before the music, she announce " humm...this is an old song, I changed the lyric to sing for fun." With that the music flared up and she sang: (A/N: the title for this song is different, its called "Little Nemesis", AND the song DOESN'T BELONG to ME!!!!)

__

Little nemesis, what are you doing, like a fool.

I ask you question, why is that, you don't answer.

You said, that you love me, is it true or false.

State it clearly, say it understandingly, don't act like a fool.

big eyes, looking at me, keep blinking.

Anger me, turn away, why not go home.

Little nemesis, stopped me, now he's talking.

Yelling at the sky, yelling at the ground, yelling at the nemesis.

Missing you, longing you, my heart is confusing me.

Thousand words, many words, but my voice is stuck in my throat.

Who knows, when I looked at you, all I know about how to do is acting like a fool.

When the song end, Sakura walked towards the man, and he comment "Your voice is very clear." Sakura smiled and replied "clear or not, if you don't want a secretary, I'm leaving then." But Manager Wu stopped her and said "wait a minute, Miss Kinomoto, we could offer you to sing here for a month, the salary $20 for now, what do you think?" "I'm sorry, I can't work in here, if my mom knows about it, she won't be happy. I admit that I'm in need of money right now, but working in here is not right for me." Finally the man started his introduction " Miss Kinomoto, I'm Hoji Qing, I welcome you to come back if you have changed your mind. The salary, we could always discuss about it, if your interested." Sakura smiled again and replied "thank you Mr.Qing, but my mom wouldn't let me work in here, I'm sorry, I'll leave now." Sakura take her handbag, and thank the person holding it for her and left. Manager Wu was about to chase after her, but Mr.Qing stopped him, and said "she'll be back!"

Well, do you like it? I'm sorry for not updating a new chapter for a long time, but I've been very busy these few days, hope this chapter is long enough for you to enjoy! Once again, Thank You to everyone that had review my last chapter. Your reviews means a lot to me, and encourage me to write this fic as often as I can, and hoping to post it up soon. Thank you all, and don't forget to review this chapter also!!! I'll try to update soon! ^.~


	5. The Birth of Cherry

****

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback To Previous Chapter

__

When the song end, Sakura walked towards the man, and he comment "Your voice is very clear." Sakura smiled and replied "clear or not, you don't want a secretarial, I'm leaving then." But the Manager Wu stopped her and said "wait a minute, Miss Kinomoto, we could offer you to sing here for a month, the salary $20 for now, what do you think?" "I'm sorry, I can't work in here, if my mom knows about it, she won't be happy. I admit that I'm in need of money right now, but working in here is not right for me." Finally the man started his introduction " Miss Kinomoto, I'm Hoji Qing, I welcome you to come back if you have changed your mind. The salary, we could always discuss about it, if your interested." Sakura smiled again and replied "thank you Mr.Qing, but my mom wouldn't let me work in here, I'm sorry, I'll leave now." Sakura take her handbag, and thank the person holding it for her and left. Manager Wu was about to chase after her, but Mr.Qing stopped him, and said "she'll be back!"

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Birth of Cherry Blossom

I DON'T OWN THE PLOT, NOR CCS, SO DON'T SUED ME!!!!

On With The Story....

After the event that happened in Moonlight Shanghai, Sakura quickly got home. "Mom, I'm home." Said Sakura. Hearing that, Nadeshiko quickly put away the laundry, trying to act like she's resting instead of doing work, but failed, since she's coughing really hard. When Sakura saw her, shock was evidently present on her lovely face. Seeing Nadeshiko coughing so hard and doing neighbor's laundry, pained Sakura to know that she don't have enough money to let Nadeshiko had a great life and a better health care. It also made Sakura added more hatred towards Fujitaka, for it is his responsibility to take care of them, instead he never ask how they were doing, and always be with some other woman instead of her mother. Just the thought had added more tears to the already teary face, Sakura bend down on both knees, and ask very quietly and gently "Mom, are you okay? Did you see the doctor? What did you ate today?" 

All these 3 questions get is a silence, seeing this Sakura was horrified, did Nadeshiko not ate anything at all? Sakura quickly ran into the kitchen, Nadeshiko knowing what Sakura was doing, followed her quickly and trying to give her a explanation. But all explanations are useless, when Sakura saw the empty rice tank (A/N: where people back then to place their rice into.), she turned slowly to Nadeshiko with her tear streaked face. Seeing this, Nadeshiko's heart broke, Sakura is everything she got, Sakura is her life, and now, seeing her only daughter in pain, it pained herself too. So, without another word, Nadeshiko walk over to Sakura's side, and gently place her hand on Sakura's shoulder, letting her cry. 

After awhile, Sakura calm down, and wiped away her tears, she slowly stand up with Nadeshiko, and had a determined expression on her face. Seeing the determined expression in Sakura's face, Nadeshiko stayed quiet, knowing Sakura was going to say something. Sakura took a deep breath and said "Mom, I know where I could get a job." Whatever Nadeshiko expect Sakura to say, it was definitely not this, but she stay quiet, letting Sakura continue, "a few days ago, someone offered me a job, at first I declined it, but now, I decided I'm going to accept it." Now, Nadeshiko couldn't hold any more, she questioned "what kind of job?" Sakura knowing how much shock it would be if Nadeshiko know it, but she couldn't bear lied to her own mother, so she replied truthfully "I dunno, maybe a dancer or a singer, whichever it is." With that said, she quickly run out the door, before she could reach the door, Nadeshiko suddenly cried out "SAKURA!! IF YOU GET INTO THAT KIND OF PLACES, YOU CAN NEVER GO BACK TO YOUR OLD SELF AGAIN. THOSE PLACES WILL CHANGE YOUR MIND, SOUL AND BODY, GIRL LIKE YOU SHOULD NEVER GET INTO THAT KIND OF PLACE!!!!!" 

Then she continue, calm down a little bit, when Sakura turn to her "listen to me, when we're still in Ha Er Bin (A/N: A place in the Northern part of China, very close to Russia). I saw it with my own eyes, the girls in there, used to had the best education, but also because they need to support their family, the goes into those places. From the beginning, they being the lower level dancers and singers, turned into higher level dancers and singers, they are falling deeper and deeper, and they could never pulled back and live a normal life again. I don't want you to become one of them, don't destroy yourself, if you're going one level lower than you are now, you can never climbed back again. Stand before your father, you still talk about your pride, your such a stubborn child why can't you understand that you should never go any closer to that kind of place!" 

By now, both Sakura and Nadeshiko was crying hard, but Sakura replied "I do know all of that mother, but we need money, if you want me to go back there again (A/N: meaning the Kinomoto residence.), I'd rather you kill me. I promise you, I won't dirtied myself, I will protect myself, please mom let me go." When Sakura was about to touch the door handle, Nadeshiko cried out "If you're really going to that place, then you can grab a knife and killed me first, I would never want to see my own daughter walking into that place, and gave herself off!" Shock was clearly evident on Sakura's face, she ran back to Nadeshiko hugged her and said "mom, I won't -I won't go the-there, please don't say things like that any more." Seeing the pile of clothes, with tear-streaked face she said "here, I'll -I'll help you wash all the clothes." She quickly picked up a shirt and start to wash them. 

In Sakura's Room

Sakura turned on her table light, pulled out a chair and sit down, then she pulled out one of the three drawers that was connected to the desk, and took out a diary book. And ready to wrote:

__

Dear Diary:

Why is my life so hard? Is this some kind of a test the god give me? I don't know, but one thing I know for sure is that, people who had courage and pride would have their revenge! Right now, not only I have to find a job to make mother lived a life she deserve, but also to get my revenge on Aunt Sonomi and her family.

Sakura

After a brief telling of her day, Sakura turned off the light and climb into bed.

Next Day, Sakura and Nadeshiko's Place

Early in the morning, a knock was heard at the door, Nadeshiko quickly opened the door and found the once vice-commander Wong standing at the doorway. "Ranko? How come you're here, is something wrong with Kayi?" "Yes Nade, Kayi is in trouble. When Wen didn't hold her tight enought, she twist from the grip and run outside, then she purposely using a brick and hit someone's head, and now they want us to pay $50, or they'll sue. You know that everyday I pulled the cart and can still make a few cents for the family, but where should I get $50 from, I was really had no choice but to ask you for help." Nadeshiko gasped hearing the new, just then Sakura suddenly came outside to see who's at the door, she's so shock to see V-C Wong here, it's been a long time. 

When Sakura found her voice, she replied excitedly "Uncle Wong!!!! It's been a long time since I saw you, when did you came back? How's Kayi?", then she turned to Nadeshiko "mother, how come you never told me that you still have contact with Uncle Wong? Nadeshiko seeing Sakura's confused expression and Ranko's panick one, decide to explain everything to Ranko first. She turned to him "Ranko, don't worry, Sakura here don't have any connections with the other Kinomotos now." Seeing Ranko eased up a bit, Sakura's even more confused, _isn't Uncle Wong and "Mr.Kinomoto" best friend? Why does he seems to fear that the other Kinomotos will know that he's in Shanghai?_ Both Ranko and Nadeshiko saw Sakura's confusion and know that she'll question, when Ranko made an attempt to leave, Sakura snapped back to reality, and quickly grabbed him, again asking him "_how's Kayi_?" She pulled him to the living room, Ranko who don't know how to answer that question, turned to Nadeshiko with that "help-me look". 

Sharing a knowing gaze, Nadeshiko turned to Sakura and told her that Kayi is fine. Sakura sensing the tension in the room, asked "can I go and visit her?" The second time Ranko seemed to be panicked, but Nadeshiko said "why don't we all go and visit her?" Then she grabbed the tiger fur, rolled it up, and gave it to V-C Wong, "take this, and sell it, how much it doesn't matter, as long as it is enough to paid for the charge." Ranko looked thankfully at Nadeshiko, he respect her very much and don't know if his best friend is in his right mind when he kicked her out. "I won't sell this, Nade, I'll just trade it at the store, when I had enough money, I'll trade it back." Nadeshiko nodded, Sakura who don't have much idea what they were talking about, stayed silent the whole time. 

But when she heard the part where Ranko was having financial problem, she decided to speak up, "mom, Uncle Wong, can you please tell me what happened?" Both don't know how to explain, so they just took Sakura to the village where the Wong family were lived.

At The Village

When Nadeshiko, Sakura and Ranko got to the river, along the sidewalk around the stream, all the villagers where currently gathered talking, and they can heard of baby cries, and some screaming. They squeeze passed the crowd and tried to see what happened, the scene was shocking. On the ground were Sakura's childhood bestfriend/maid Kayi hugging a baby, beside her was Aunt Wen ( Kayi's mother) trying to persuade her to let go of the baby. Kayi was mumbling something about don't take away her baby, instantly Sakura know that it was not Kayi's baby that Kayi was hugging. Suddenly, Kayi started to sing a lullaby, Sakura recognized it as the lullaby that she, Kayi, Sakuya, Tomoyo used to sing together. Sakura walked towards Kayi slowly, then crouched down beside Kayi, moments later both Sakura and Kayi sang the baby to sleep. Kayi smiled at Sakura, Sakura started to ask her "Kaqi, remember me? I'm Sakura. Is this your baby, he looked very cute. *At this Kayi gently smiled at Sakura* Do you mind if I hold him for a few minutes?" 

Kayi looked at Sakura for awhile then hand the baby over to Sakura, Sakura carefully held the baby like a very precious thing, then slowly stands up, before she could back away for a step, a woman quickly came to Sakura and grabbed the baby out of Kayi's reach. Kayi instantly screaming yelling "my baby", Sakura felt really guilty for doing that to Kayi, when she suddenly felt a comforting hand rest upon her shoulder, she turned to face her mother, who nodded.

The Wong Family's Place

When Ranko, Wen, Nadeshiko, Sakura and Kayi got back to Ranko's home. Ranko and Wen quickly tied Kayi up, and bring her to the bedroom. They place her against the wall, but then suddenly she start counting "1 times 1 equal 1, 1 times 2 equal 2....." and banged her head on the wall when she count one. Sakura seeing all this, turned to her mother silently asking for the meaning of Kayi's behavior. Nadeshiko seeing there's no way of backing out of the explaination, turned to Ranko to get permission on letting Sakura know what happened to Kayi. When Ranko nodded, Nadeshiko faced Sakura again, she thought for awhile then start "About 2 years ago, Kayi's baby had a really high fever, she took the baby to find doctor all night, but when I came, and all of us took the baby to the hospital. It's already too late, the baby is dead. Because of the baby's death, Kayi is shocked and depressed, and after 2 months, she became the state she was in right now." Hearing the new about Kayi's baby, only added more confusion to Sakura, so she asked "who's the father of the baby?" The question caught everyone off guard, they all hesitated a minute, Sakura had a little nagging feeling that they're hiding something from her, but she waited for their answer. 

So, Ranko spoke up "To tell you the truth, Ms.Sakura, Kayi was being fooled, the baby was a mistake, and yet its everything to Kayi." Sakura sensing that Ranko don't want to tell her, who the father of the baby is, decide to drop the subject, right now, what she cared about the most is how to nursed Kayi back to health. "Uncle Wong, did you took Kayi to a doctor?" "I did, but the cost of Kayi's medical, is not something we could afford." "Well then, why don't you ask my father for money, he would definitely help you." Hearing this, Ranko immediately blurred out "NO! N-No, I don't want to trouble you father with our problem." Thinking Ranko must not want to face Sonomi, that's why he didn't go ask "her father" for help, dropped the subject, they talked for awhile, then Nadeshiko and Sakura headed back home.

Next Day, At Moonlight Shanghai, Mr.Qing's Office

When Sakura walked into Mr.Qing's office, she spotted him sitting on a leather chair. She walked to the front of the desk, and told him the reason for her visit. "I had decide to take the job offer that you gave me. But I have a few deals:

1. I only sing, and I won't do anything else.

2. I pick my own song that I sing.

3. You had to pay me my first month salary, which will be $100.

4. You need to gave me a fake job slip of a office job, so I can go and convince my mother.

5. Don't ever come to my house, if my mom saw you, she'll had a heart attack.

6. I don't have any money, so the title, hair, clothing, etc..etc, you had to provide for me.

7. I only sing before 12, after 12, I'll go back home.

8. I don't accompany boss and manager to social events."

After Sakura announced her deal, Mr.Qing was giving her a mocking laugh, and said "what make you think that, I'll accept these unfair deals?" Sakura smirked and replied confidently "because, I'll become the biggest hit of Moonlight Shanghai." Mr.Qing saw the determination in Sakura's eyes, was very impressed, so he immediately accept, and turned to Manager Wu and said "contact the hairdresser, and clothe maker, give her the first month salary, we're going to turn her into a whole different person." Then, he turned to Sakura, "you won't be using your real name to sing, so what's going to be your nickname?" Sakura thought for awhile and said " don't you had a singer name "Rose", then I'll called myself "Cherry"." "Cherry it is."

After Sakura got her hair done, and receive her salary, the fake job slip, she headed towards V-C Wong's home. *_Knock* *Knock*_, Wen Wong quickly opened the door to greet the person, and she saw Sakura, she invited Sakura in, and called Ranko. When he came out, Sakura quickly walked up to him and said " Uncle Wong, here's some money, use some to get medical for Kayi, some to trade the fur back, some for yourself to buy what you needed, and if there's any left, delivered it to my mother. I received a job, to become a singer at Moonlight Shanghai."

Ranko was shocked, while Wen cluelessly asked "What's a singer?"(A/N: Wen came from a good family, so she don't know anything bad.) "No! I will not take this money, Ms.Sakura, your mother and father will be really sad if you go into those places." Hearing her father, Sakura snapped "my father? Uncle Wong, let me tell you the truth, when I go ask my father for money, he beat me up, I'm never going to go there again. But, mother and I need money to survive, and there's no food at home any more. Uncle Wong, promise me you will keep it as a secret and don't let my mother know. Please!" Just then, Kayi came out looking normal (A/N: her sickness is different, it's like one minute she's normal and the next she will go crazy.), and ask "what's going on here? Sakura your here." Sakura smile and said "Kayi, you remember me, your doing better today, you remembered me." "Sakura, I'm sorry, I didn't remember you last time. Sakura I'm really scared, I'm sick, and I made my father and mother worried about me, I think I should go and DIE!" Ranko and Wen quickly hugged Kayi, and said "Kayi, don't say such thing, you're mother's life!" Then Wen hugged Kayi and cried together, Ranko seeing Kayi in pain, took the money Sakura gave him, and said to Kayi "Kayi look, Sakura gave us money, father will take you to a doctor, we'll nurse you back to health!" Sakura heard that, turned to Ranko, silently asking for his permission in keeping quiet, Ranko nodded. 

Sakura's Home

On Sakura's way home, a sudden flashback appeared in her mind.

Flashback

Sakura was on her way home, when Touya suddenly called her and said "Sakura, dad ask you to come home tonight." Sakura said "Home? Such a familiar word, do you know the meaning behind this word? Yeah, I'm heading home tonight, where my "MOM" is waiting for me." Touya obviously irritated said "I don't care if you acknowledge that as your home or not, the reason I'm here for, is to deliver the message." "Then please Mr.Messanger, deliver this to Black Panther, I Kinomoto Sakura, 5 years ago had already lost my family!" Unable to take Sakura's cold attitude, without another word, Touya left.

Flaskback End

Now, Sakura felt even more cheerful after thought about it. She pushed opened the door to her home, and called her mother out. "Mom, I'm home, I just found a job!" "Really? Let me see." "The job is at an office building, the salary is not bad, I just deliver my first month's salary to Uncle Wong's family, and now with this job I could support both you and Uncle Wong's family, and help Kayi!" Nadeshiko was really thankful for the god to bless her such great daughter, she turned to Sakura "Is your boss a nice person? What's he like? How a-", Sakura cut-off Nadeshiko's questioning and whined a bit "Ah ya, mother, it's not like your going to marrying me off to my boss, why the questioning anyway. Besides, the job is not even sure yet, I'm still in the try-out time, so I'm gonna work extra-hard, oh and also, I will be doing extra hours at night to make more money, I know we'll have a great life, with or without father's help!" Nadeshiko hugged Sakura, a part of her was sad that Sakura at such a young age with bright future, had to support her and Ranko's family. 

Yhi: Konnichiwa! Minna-san! Gomen nasai for not update for sooooooooooo long. So, I made the story a bit long this time, *_beg to be forgiven*_ hehe, anyway, arigatou gozaimasu for people who reviewed, and also a special flamer

tina: hi, to this flamer, you know your the most direct one, but I won't care what you think. People like you had no guts, and flame me with an anonymous name. What afraid that I'll find you out. Cowards like you, are not worth my attention, but what I really want to say is thanks for the flame, you just increase my review number. So, thanks to you, the number of reviews is enough to convinced me in putting up chapter. 5, :P.

Yeah, that's over! Once again, thanks for everyone, who SUPPORT this story! Hope you like this one also! Oh, and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! It'll be really nice to hear your opinion for this story!


	6. Author's Note

****

A/N: Sorry everyone for the long delay, but I've been reading "Rainy Day Symbolized Our Love" and found out that they didn't really turn out to be really good, and i've messed up on some part, plus there's some confusion in the introduction. So, once again I'm sorry to everyone who's waiting for the new chapter it's gonna take some time. Meanwhile, i'll be editing the 4 chapters and the introduction. The changes will be made soon, so for people who already read them, if you like you can read the new ones again. The plot is still the same. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! ^.^

Yhi


End file.
